Carz
"a hot mangrip orgy not unlike a manifest of hawt boi-on-boi ackshon!" ''-Sonic Advance 3: Extreem Manseckz!'' "carz why" ''-every1 who gives a fuck'' ok the real thing begins ere Carz is a weird haiker. Extremely. He does things. He is also a goanimate critic. He is the fiance of Blooberri. how we got there (with poporn) "Dizzayuuuuuuum. Gok my pop corn for sports" ''-Hella Jeff'' in 2010 he was on flipnote. a day later he came here. 2011 and 2012 carz diddidn't cme. 2013 was gay tbh. Yiff, vore crap happened. 2014 he was gay again. 2015 was even hornier as he went hoo hah over diddy's big penis. oh now he turns into the haiku selfie meme recently he began to post selfies. he doesnt know when to post a full selfie but time always tells. oh wait, i did. now its time............... to post photos of my infinite dick................. the vapor and the wave once upon a time when carz was browsing porn he found a weird porn video called eric makes school vaporwave. he clicked on it and it was Mind Blowing.................. the atari 2600 and the fiji botttles are amazing. then the sequel happened. shit went insane. carz is now a vaporwave vagueblogger and still is to this day. dick size we dont know how large carzs dick is. he says its infinite xxx. recent posts show that carz was born to have a big dick and we know it. the great wiki vandalism on march 15 2015 he vandalized the frozen wiki. it was good. he even replaced one of the pages with shulk and the lisa frank 420 lyrics. slow down these fucking 80's pop jams. one day later he vandalized the oobi wiki. the results were a masterpiece. everyone jacked off to the wiki as well. he is planned to do round 2 for the oobi wiki soon as he jacks off to splatoon likes and things *goanime *grondede vidoes *porn *e621 *being gay *goanimate *e926 (ditched it in fovore for e621) *vaporwave *gay porn *the sexy babes *space jam *shrke *god *melee *shit *Yiff cut down to be censord *splatoon Achchievemnet Get *fapped to e621 *elephment faps to e621 *became stoned *tells s that thte dsi xl has large screens (frist post) *having a hge dick. elephment has no genitalia *does not meme *gronded every1 *Bro did *youget the new hot game ever1s buzzin about these days *cock *wang *dong *penis *dick *schlong *lick my penis for me *sonic speed *mario is gay *rosalina hentai will happen *pink gold peach more like my cock *anal trivia *he invented gornded videoes *he is the goanimate critic *e3e *thsts it *go away *why are you still reading this *right in the TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT *he has played so much melee that fox came out of his game and had sex with him. all uncensord *GAME! *THIS GAME'S WINNER IS *MEASHON CUMPHLET *FUCKS! galalalalarey Download (3).jpg|kill doge 2k14|link=http://windoge.com mmm.png|lies buff.jpg|this is me smoking animatedswordfish-50.gif|"good" gif|link=http://www.richardsbrothersseafoods.com.au/Images/animatedswordfish-50.gif Philosoraptor-meme-generator-call-server-admin-asshole-why-me-banned-f2b978.jpg|'MEME ELERT' 20150226065937.png|a typical example of a shitpost 5e7.png|me 236289.jpg|give me the d clopper.PNG|an example of this yiff cut down to be censord thing ssbm_fox_render_by_machriderz-d56n3ki.png|this bby is what he faps to 123334.gif|cool giffu paint.png|him jizzing 5105T263NRL.jpg|does this turn you on? 100% of people got it correct 48706__safe_crossover_ponified_artistcolonapplebeans_johnnytest.jpg|cringe 7ea2a7efe098c09994073a7baf679c91.jpg|censord image See also Grenade waifu the gay fucker that must die send link here best site yotbe yes Category:Haiku Users Category:E621 fappers Category:Users who have posted selfies Category:FEATURE LENGTH